Mint
by radiany
Summary: [for D. Draggy] Jounouchi thinks about Kaiba's hair, and Kaiba doesn't think at all. [KaiJou and obscurity]


**Dedication **D. Draggy [or Flora-san hug]

**Why **Because she deserves to be acknowledged :D is having a whole-lotta-much fun reading "Operation: Valentine."

**Labels **shonen-ai; OOC; soliloquy and inward denial; drabble; oneshot; mid-BattleCity; pg

**[beforehand]**

Just…silliness. Random…and using the five senses. We assume that Kaiba's hair is long enough to brush against the top of his shoulders. Oh, and thanks for reviewing almost everything Hush-san. That was sweet :D

**--**

**Mint**

**--**

Jounouchi often wonders what Seto Kaiba's hair will look like windswept. _It's almost always in the same position, so Jounouchi assumes that Kaiba uses hair gel and never really gives it another thought even though the image of **Kaiba** using **hair gel** unnerves him for some inexplicable reason. Maybe it's just the proposal that if he did use gel like everyone else, then that would make him **normal**._

More importantly, he wonders what it would feel like under his fingers if he ever got the chance to run his hands through it. _Not that he really **wants** to run his hands through Kaiba's hair, but it would be an interesting experiment, Jounouchi supposes. If Kaiba really **did** use hair gel, then it would probably feel slick, stiff, and slimy (most likely). Though, considering Kaiba, the bastard would probably buy the more expensive brands that are supposed to make the consumer's hair all shiny and…stuff. Why the hell was he thinking about this anyway?_

Then, as the morning breeze tousles his bangs over his eyes, he wonders if it ever smells frigid, like strolling in a walk-in freezer and gaining a sense of **cold**. _Maybe it does, you never know. But the very **idea** of wandering up and **sniffing** Kaiba's hair isn't all that appealing. (He could hear the "dog" comments already.) Besides, since when does hair ever smell like **anything**? Unless Kaiba uses strawberry-scented shampoo, which he highly doubts, Jounouchi presumes that Kaiba's hair doesn't smell like anything but, well, hair. …Whatever **hair** smells like._

Wonders if it ever tastes like one of those Really Fancy peppermints that come in **metal** **cases** and are all gratuitously lined up with the next peppermint even though it really doesn't matter in the end. _Either way, Jounouchi grimaces at the mental image that forms when he pictures himself **licking** __Seto__Kaiba__ and he waves off the metaphor with a shudder. Although…the obsessive-compulsive thing and the mixed feelings thing really **do** describe Kaiba in one way or another, so maybe…_

_Pause._

_Damn it!_

And he can't help wondering whether or not the wind whistles past those ears and brushes against that hair, only to be stopped with a sigh when it sinks and combs through chestnut tresses. _And…this was stupid. Who really cares what the wind sounds like when __Seto__Kaiba__ turns his head? The wind sounds the same to everyone, **right**? So he why did he give a damn if Kaiba's hair had some twisted affair with the wind? Oh wait, he didn't. Therefore, this analysis is officially over! _

Finally, Jounouchi shook his head and whipped around, annoyed at himself for having such thoughts and prepared to leave the pavilion in order to beat himself over the head with a blunt object. What he wasn't expecting was to trip over his own two feet and stumble into one Seto Kaiba who had just entered the arena with the intention of getting some fresh air (not that he would admit it).

So when he felt stunned arms encircling his waist in reflex and had his face suddenly buried into one shoulder, he found that maybe he didn't have to wonder about things like that after all.

**fin****.**

**[afterward]**

Finished June 8th, 2004.

Written and modified in 69 minutes [one hour, 9 minutes].

549 words.

Complications…complications…

Kaiba's hair tasting "forest-mint"-y is credited to the snugglebunch!scene of "Operation: Valentine" and is therefore credited to Flora -lol-. I'm not sure if Kaiba really _does_ have the mentioned reflexes though xD.

**endlog[****11:33 pm****]**


End file.
